


Accidentally in Love

by Scruffy_Wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - High School, Derek has a scrapbook, Laura is a meddler, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Hale Fire, No Werewolves, Pining, and annoying, and she tries to make Derek's life hell, but also tries to help, hipster!stiles, mixtapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scruffy_Wolf/pseuds/Scruffy_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has spent his summer vacation crushing on the Sheriff's son Stiles Stilinski, mostly from afar, but then when school starts suddenly Stiles is sitting next to him in Chemistry and inviting him around to his place after school.</p><p>Derek's not sure what gives but he's certain that Laura's behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arithemarvelprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arithemarvelprincess/gifts).



> This was written due to a prompt from Arithemarvelprincess, though I would say the prompt spoils the ONLY twist in this story so I'd recomend you don't go and see the prompt until after you've read it. The prompt can be found [here](http://arithemarvelprincess.tumblr.com/post/52936286887/i-want-a-drabble-about-geeky-derek-telling-hipster)
> 
> ALSO I MADE THE PLAYLIST DUDES, [HERE](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/It+s+A+Mixtape+Baby/88161185) YOU GO :)
> 
> Oh and the usual thank you to [Juily](officerstilinskihale.tumblr.com) for being such a wonderful Beta :)
> 
> WARNINGS: There is a half naked make out scene between two people underage, and there is a scene involving drug use, see notes at the end for full details if you're worried about this.

“What’s this?” Laura asked. 

Derek’s head jerked up as he spotted Laura looking down a his scrapbook curiously. He slammed his laptop shut, throwing it onto the bed and diving for the book. 

Laura blinked.

“That’s private,” Derek snarled, yanking the book close to his chest. 

Laura held her hands up before a sneaky grin crossed her face, “Oh my god, Derek, do you still have a _journal?”_

“It’s a scrapbook,” he hissed, blushing immediately. Laura cackled at him.

“I thought you’d grown out of that when you stopped writing poetry,” she said, still laughing. “Please, tell me you’re still writing poetry, that was better than Christmas!”

“You are the _worst!”_ Derek snapped, throwing the book behind him onto his bed and grabbing Laura by the shoulders. He manhandled her as best he could out of the room, which was difficult as Laura was 5 foot 9 and surprisingly strong.

“Urgh, get out of my room!” Derek yelled, finally pushing Laura over the threshold and slamming the door shut behind her. He turned and put on his iPod, _loud._ He didn’t care what was playing so he put it on shuffle and fell down onto his bed with a sigh. 

His sister was a jerk.

 

~

Derek was woken promptly at 7:30am by his alarm which he turned off, then rolled over and went straight back to sleep.

He was woken again at 7:35am by his mom banging on the kitchen roof/his bedroom floor with what he guessed to be a broom handle. He ignored it, choosing to pull his pillow tighter over his head, until Laura flung open his bedroom door.

“ _Laura,”_ He yelled, yanking the duvet tight around his neck.

“Relax Der,” she said flippantly. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you in your underwear before. If you want a lift to School you should get a move on. I’m not waiting on you.”

And with that, she was gone. 

Derek groaned and swung his legs out of bed. He grabbed a T-shirt and some jeans he’d left out the night before, and got ready quick, pushing on his slippers and dashing out onto the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen.

The kitchen was huge, with a massive breakfast bar where Laura, Cora and his dad were sat. Laura was flipping through a magazine vacantly, while Cora and his Dad were discussing the pros and cons of being a princess.

“But,” his dad countered, wagging his finger in Cora’s face, “If you were a princess then you wouldn’t live with us, you’d live with a king and queen!”

Cora pondered this, “I’d still want to be a princess.”

His dad sighed and leaned back, spotting Derek and beaming at him. “Hey, son, looking forward to your first day of junior year?

“No,” Derek said, sitting himself down next to Laura. He looked over to see his mom smiling at him, cooking up pancakes. 

“C’mon there, Der-Der,” she said, smiling before turning back to toss a pancake. “Sophomore year!”

“I’m just sick of that place,” Derek said, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. “Everyone sucks.”

His mom rolled her eyes before she stacked up three plates of pancakes on her arms and put them down infront of Derek, Cora and his dad.

“Now _this_ , is a breakfast,” his dad grinned. “Laura, are you not eating?”

“I already ate,” Laura said absently, flicking another page over in her magazine. “I had fruit salad.”

“That’s no breakfast for a growing girl,” their dad countered.

Laura just rolled her eyes, “I’m almost 18, Dad, I’m not growing any more. I’m trying to keep _healthy._ Derek, hurry up, I wanna get going soon.”

“Laura, what’s the hurry?” Their mom asked. 

“I just wanna get their early for a chance, we’re always so late to everything,” she said, eyes trained on the magazine.

“Is it a _boy?”_ Cora sing-songed.

“Don’t be immature! I’m gonna go get my bag, Derek, _hurry up,_ ” Laura said, putting the magazine down on the countertop, before getting up to her feet and flouncing from the room. 

There was a moment of silence, before Derek’s father tapped him on the shoulder.

 “I’ll give you ten bucks for a name.”

“Call it twenty and I’ll get you a reputation as well,” Derek wagered. His dad held out a hand, grinning at him.

“Deal.”

 “Pleasure doing business with you,’ Derek said, shaking his hand before shoving another forkful of pancakes into his mouth. 

“DEREK, _MOVE_!” Laura yelled from the hall. Derek quickly scoffed down a last bite of pancakes before jumping to his feet, rushing round the countertop to give his mom a kiss on the cheek before he picked up his bag and dashed out the door. 

 

~

 Derek’s first class of the day was Chemistry; he liked Chemistry, he was good at it but the Chemistry teacher however… well he was a dick. 

Derek trudged into the classroom and picked a seat out at one of the benches in the middle.

Isaac usually sat next to him in Chemistry: well, in most classes really since Erica and Boyd were Erica&Boyd, but he hadn't seen Isaac in homeroom, so he must've been sick.

Derek was rummaging around in his backpack when someone tapped him on the shoulder, he blinked and looked up to see Stiles standing there.

Fuck.

 “Dude, is this seat taken?” Stiles asked.

"Yeah, uh, I mean, no! Feel free to take it!" Derek stuttered, blushing readily.

"Oh- _kay_ ," Stiles breathed sliding down next to him hesitantly.

Stiles was like everyone of Derek's wet dreams rolled into one, this lean, hipster, gangly kid with honey brown eyes and a killer smile. Derek had talked to him a few times, kind of. If by talked you meant served him from the kiosk at the multiplex he worked at.

"So!" Stiles said brightly. "Good summer, dude?"

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Derek blurted.

Stiles tilted his head, "Uh, it was you or Jackson, and I'd rather sit next to an angry sea monster than Jackson."

"Oh." Derek said.

And that was that.

 

~

Derek didn’t see Erica and Boyd at lunch, they went off-campus, so he was left by himself which meant that Erica wasn’t in his best books when he got home to find her sprawled out on his bed.

“What are you doing here?” he snapped, dropping his bag by the door.

“Waiting for you,” she answered. “I got you coffee.”

Derek looked over to his desk, where there was a Starbuck’s cup sitting next to his laptop, Erica’s name scrawled on the side and a phone number from the barista. 

“This makeover Laura gave you has gone to your head,” Derek grumbled, sitting down on his desk chair, and drinking a glug of the lukewarm coffee. “Why weren’t you in last period?”

“Making out,” Erica grinned.

“Ew,” Derek said. “Are you staying for dinner by the way? I need to let Mom know.”

“Not tonight, it’s Alice’s birthday,” Erica said, pushing a hand through her hair. Alice was Erica’s little sister. “Greenberg asked me out today.”

“Did he?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Everyone kept _staring_ at me, even the girls. It was weird.”

“You’re weird,” Derek bit back, before taking another drink of coffee. Even though it wasn’t too hot, it was still a vanilla latte, his favorite. “It’s skim, right?”

“I don’t like this whole ‘eat clean’ thing you’ve picked up from Laura,” Erica said, instead of saying no. “You’re skinny enough.”

“I’m skinny yeah, but I’m gonna work out and get muscle-ey,” Derek argued. “I’ve looked it up on the internet, and I’ve got loads of information about it, it’s perfectly healthy and it’s full of protein to help me put on muscle weight.”

Erica rolled her eyes, “What, are you gonna never eat pizza and get huge arm muscles? Oh, and a 6-pack that’ll make Stiles want to jump your bones?!”

“What?” Derek said, stomach clenching.

“Please,” Erica said airily. “I’ve known you since pre-school, Hale, I know your ‘I want to bone you’ face, and I know all about the bisexual thing you’ve got going on.”

“Oh god,” Derek moaned, “Does everyone know? God, Stiles is never gonna talk to me again, and then Jackson’s gonna be even _more_ of a dick, and-“

Erica sat up sharply and put a hand on his knee soothingly, “Derek, breath. No one knows, except me, you weren’t obvious, I just know you,” she rubbed at his knee, smiling at him. “And I’d punch Stiles for that. Also Jackson’s not a homophobe, so you’re fine on that front.”

“Oh yeah,” Derek said. “Danny.”

Erica leaned back, pulling her legs up to sit cross-legged, “So this work out thing you’re going for, tell me about it.”

And so Derek did, neglecting to tell her about the cheating he’d already done that morning with the pancakes, but he’d told his mom he wanted to eat healthy, lean proteins and lots of vegetables, and he’d started going out running at nights.

“So is this like a _thing_?” Erica asked. “Not just a phase?”

“Everyone should exercise, it’s good for you.”

“Urgh, go take your health kick elsewhere and come talk to me when you can eat chocolate again.” She paused. “So. Stiles.”

“Not so loud,” Derek hissed. 

“Urgh, anyway, I saw you two in class. You looked… _happy.”_

“It’s not gonna happen, Erica, so drop it,” Derek said firmly. “Is there any other reason you’re bothering me? ‘Cause I wanna get my homework done before dinner so that I can go out on a run.”

Erica groaned, swinging her legs off of his bed before reaching over and grabbing her heels, sliding them on. “You’re such a nerd, it’s the first day.”

“Mr Harris already hates me,” Derek countered. “I don’t need to give him more reason too.”

“Mr Harris is a dick,” Erica said, getting to her feet. She leaned over and kissed Derek on the cheek. “Enjoy your night, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She strutted from the room, and Derek listened to her heels click as she went before he swigged back the last of his coffee, and thundered down the stairs to the living room. His mom and dad were sitting watching TV, Laura and Cora must’ve been in their respective rooms.

“Hey there,” his mom said. “I’ve not seen you yet, how was your first day?”

“Y’know, first day-ish?” Derek said. “When’s dinner?”

His mom sighed and turned to his dad, “That’s all we get? ‘First day-ish’ and ‘when’s dinner?’ I miss when he was all enthusiastic and cute.”

“ _Mom,”_ Derek groaned, as his dad chuckled. 

“About six-thirty, roast chicken. So, who was _that?”_ His dad waggled his eyebrows.

“Ew, don’t be gross, that was Erica.”

His mom swatted at his dad, “We know Erica, don’t act like we don’t.”

His dad held up his hands, with a ‘not guilty’ expression on his face, “I didn’t see her, I just heard the high heels, how was I supposed to know?”

Derek groaned and rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna do homework.”

“It’s the first day.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that! I wanna get it finished, okay?” Derek snapped before turning and thundering back up the stairs to his room. Weren’t parents supposed to be pleased if their kid wanted to do better in school? Not hassle them about it?

 

~

It was a Saturday night which mean that Derek was working, buttering up popcorn for people going to see films which he _really_ wanted to see but didn’t have the time to go see. 

 Okay, that was a lie, he supposed he could find the time, but he didn’t want to go by himself and he and Erica had vastly different movie tastes.

(This was the lie Derek liked to tell himself. In truth, if their movie tastes were a Venn Diagram it would be represented like so-

 )

Derek leaned back against the countertop as his co-worker, Michelle, swept up around him. Michelle was in college studying Art History, she was cute, in this your-smile-is-adorable-but-I’m-sure-you’d-kill-me-for less-than-a-subtle wink kinda way, what with her crazy curly hair, multiple piercings and a tattoo which covered most of her shoulder, so Derek never let that cross his mind all to much. 

He was mostly finished for the night, with the big rush of people going to see the new Kick Ass 2 film was over, and just a few stragglers were left, then it was clearing up and he could go home.

His head perked up when he heard a bang, just in time to see Stiles, and Scott McCall fall through the cinema doors, laughing as they went, Stiles with his arm loped over Scott’s shoulders and Scott’s arm tucked around his waist. 

Stiles head lifted up and he caught sight of Derek, freezing for a second before then his face split out in a grin and he let of Scott, “I’ll be back in a minute,” Stiles said, before he ambled up to the counter, leaning across on his forearms with this crooked smile.

“Hey man, what’re you doing here?”

“I work here,” Derek pointed out. “I’ve worked here for like 6 months.”

“Huh,” Stiles said, “I never noticed you before.”

Well that was like a punch to the gut. 

Derek swallowed before shrugging his shoulders, “Well, I’ve been here. Can I get you anything?”

“Nah, man, just thought I’d come say high, me and Scott are gonna go watch Kick Ass 2!”

Right on queue, Scott piped up; “ _Stiles,_ we’re gonna miss the start.”

Stiles waved his hand at Scott, turning his head over his shoulder, “In a _minute!”_ He turned back to Derek, “You seen Kick Ass 2 yet?”

“Nah,” Derek shrugged, as if he wasn’t all that bothered by it. “Can’t find anyone to go with.”

“You could come with us,” Stiles offered.

Derek rolled his eyes, “I’m _working_ , Stiles, I can’t just go watch a mov-OW!” He was hit in the leg with the back of a broom. Derek hopped on one foot, turning to scowl at Michelle who was whistling innocently. 

“What?” he hissed.

She laughed at him and reached over to ruffle his hair, “I’ve got this, you go have fun with your friends.”

Stiles grin grew wider, “C’mon then Der, let’s go watch Kick Ass 2.”

Derek looked back at Michelle, who nodded again at him, grinning. He pulled off the red vest and stuffed it under the till before jumping up and sliding over the countertop, waving at Michelle as she shook her head.

“Derek Hale, I’ve _told_ you about that, it’s unhygienic!” she called, as Derek grinned and ambled up next to Stiles who loped an arm around his neck and ruffled his hair.

Derek laughed and wormed his way out of the neck hold. 

“Oh shit, don’t you need to go get a ticket?” Stiles asked.

Derek waved his hand, “I think I’ll be fine.”

Stiles frowned, before digging out his own ticket. Derek smirked and took the lead, waving at the guy standing by the door, who waved them in without a second look. 

“I work here, idiot,” Derek smirked as they shuffled into the back row. 

“Urgh, why did we even bother paying then?” Stiles groaned, receiving a dirty look from a mom in the row in front. He shushed him back. 

 

~

Derek slumped in the house around 12:30 that night, after _Man of Steel_ was finally finished, heading most of the way home with Stiles before they went their separate ways, (after taking a short detour through the In-N-Out to pick up milkshakes.) He was as quiet as he could be, assuming his parents would be sleeping, his mom worked mornings and his dad went to bed at the same time. 

He pushed open the living room door, slowly, wincing at the creak, before hitting on the lights and catching sight of his parents sitting on the couch looking disapprovingly at him.

Derek jumped a mile into the air, “ _HOLY SHIT!”_

 _“Derek,”_ his mom hissed. “Cora’s asleep!”

“ _Why were you sitting in the dark?!”_ Derek asked, pushing the door shut firmly behind him. 

“Let’s not shift the subject,” his dad said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“We weren’t _on_ a subject! I came in and you were sitting in the dark waiting on me!” Derek said, voice rising in pitch. He dropped the bag of In-N-Out on the coffee table. “How long have you even been here for?”

“It’s past curfew,” his dad said pointedly.

“I don’t _have_ a curfew,” Derek said. “Never once have you ever given me a curfew.”

“Well we never thought you needed one, but _now,”_ his mom said. She was keeping a much more effective poker face than his dad, who looked like he was gonna break out in a grin at any moment. 

His dad cleared his throat as his mom gave him a pointed look. “Now, Mister, this is unacceptable behavior. You were supposed to get the bus home two and a half hour ago.”

“I texted to say I’d be late,” Derek said with a shrug. “I went to go see _Man of Steel_.”

His mom frowned, “Is that a strip show?”

“What, no, _mom_ , don’t be gross! It’s the superman film! God!”

His dad chuckled slightly, before smothering it with a cough, “Good, ‘cause you’re definitely not allowed to go see strip shows.”

“That’s not even legal, Dad,” Derek groaned. “Are we done here? I’ve got school tomorrow.”

“Exactly!” His mom said, pointing a finger at him. “You have school, and you’re going to be tired and you won’t pay attention in class!”

Derek raised his eyebrows, “Yeah, so I should probably get going to bed.”

“You’re grounded,” his dad said finally, barley keeping control of his grin. “Two weeks, unless you tell us her name.”

“What?” Derek asked, feeling like his stomach fell out. His dad was grinning at him now, eyebrows raised suggestively. 

“C’mon Der, it’s not like you to miss curfew,” he said.

“I DON’T HAVE A CURFEW!” Derek yelled, grabbing the bag of In-N-Out before turning on his heel and storming out of the room, door slamming behind him. He looked up the stairs to where Cora and Laura were hanging over the banister looking down at him, grinning from ear to ear. 

“All of you just _fuck off!”_ Derek yelled, stamping up the stairs before slamming his bedroom door so hard that the house rattles. 

He finished off his bag of fries, (curly, Stiles had insisted) before digging out the ticket stub Stiles had given him when he asked, and the receipt for the In-N-Out. Derek pulled open his bottom desk drawer and lifted up the false bottom, pulling out his scrapbook.

So he kept a scrapbook, he liked to remember things and he could never be bothered with writing long journal entries. Plus Laura never let him forget that one time he tried to keep a journal and almost all of the entries were; “ _I went to School today. Jackson Sucks. Erica’s a bitch, I don’t know why I’m friends with her.”_

Scrapbooks were different though, just a little place to keep reminders of days out, and photographs. He scrawled the date at the top of the page, then put; ‘ _With Stiles and Scott.”_

He debated drawing something, but his mom banged on his door and Derek jumped, quickly flinging the book under his bed. “Mom, I’m getting changed!”

“Go to sleep!” she yelled from the other side of the door. “If your light’s not off in two minutes I’m coming in.”

Derek made a rude gesture at the door, before he reached under his bed, grabbed the scrapbook and put it back in his desk. He shrugged off his jeans and shirt, before hitting the lights off and slipping under his duvet. 

He’d started sleeping in his underwear mostly just to keep Laura out of his room. It was surprisingly effective. 

 

~

Derek realized he had a full blown crush on Stiles, around the time he realized Stiles sitting next to him in chemistry was a regular thing. Apparently, his friend Scott was all caught up in the new transfer girl (her name was Allison, and apparently her smile was the most beautiful smile in the world according to Scott. Stiles said he had seen better), Derek felt a little bad for leaving Isaac to fend for himself but then Stiles would laugh at something he said and Derek couldn’t bring himself to overly care what Isaac thought. 

He had headphones in his ears and Derek drummed his fingers on the desk, looking out the window; it was pouring with rain and miserable looking, Derek just wanted to go home already. 

He was lost in a daze when his headphones were ripped from his ears. He jerked around to see Stiles sliding into the seat next to him, dripping rainwater everywhere. Derek edged away as Stiles took the beanie off of his head, shaking out his hair. 

“God, you’re _soaked,”_ Derek said. “Have you got a towel or anything?”

Stiles shrugged, “Why would I have a towel?” he wiped his hands off on his jeans, which were slim fitting and red, dark where the rain had soaked them. He looked down at Derek’s iPod and started to scroll absently, face flickering between “slight approval’ and ‘horrified’. He put the iPod back down on the table, and looked up at him, “You’re coming around one night and I’m fixing that… _thing.”_

Derek raised his eyebrows, “Thing?”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I mean, you’ve got potential, but you’ve got Eurovision songs on there. How do you even know what eurovision _is?”_ Stiles lamented sadly. Derek grabbed his iPod and tucked it into his bag.

“Laura,” he mumbled. “Laura loves it.”

Stiles sighed, before grinning, “Anyway, guess what, dude?”

“What?” Derek asked obediently.

“I’m turning seventeen next week!”

"It's your birthday?" 

"Yeah, and guess what else?!"

Derek rolled his eyes, "What else, Stiles?"

“I've got my driving test booked finally, I’m gonna get my license!”

“Oh," Derek shrugged, picking up an apple from his bag and taking a bite.

Stiles punched him in the shoulder. “Act more excited!”

Derek shrugged, “Every year millions of people get drivers licenses, it’s not all that exciting.”

“You’re a dick,” Stiles said, before grabbing his bag and pulling out his notebook as Mr Harris walked into the classroom, the entire class falling silent on instinct. “I’ll meet you outside the front doors after last period.”

Derek nodded, smile playing on his lips before turning to the face the front. 

 

~

Derek caught up with Laura at lunch; literally hiding behind the bleachers making out with her new boyfriend ‘Kyle’. 

“Laura,” Derek yelled, keeping his back to them as watching his sister and her boyfriend make-out wasn’t first on his list of priorities. “Laura, can I talk to you for _two minutes?”_

There was a “Go away!”

“Laura, I will take a picture and send it to Dad.”

There was silence, and a sigh, before he heard Laura shuffling around before tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around, trying not to gag at the way her shirt was pushed up slightly too high, her hair mussed up and her lipstick smeared. 

“Urgh,” Derek groaned, before giving an exaggerated eye roll. “You’re _gross.”_

“What is it?” Laura hissed, before turning and waving at her impatient looking boyfriend. “Seriously, brat, what is it?”

“I don’t need a lift home.”

Laura blinked, “Really? That’s what you’re bugging me for?”

“I didn’t want you waiting,” Derek said earnestly. 

Laura just frowned, “God, I can’t even be mad. You realise you’re grounded, right little bro?”

Derek quirked an eyebrow, “I don’t get grounded, it’s not like they were _serious.”_

“Really? That’s your argument?” Laura said, before holding her hands up, “Fine, just don’t have _too_ good of a time at Stiles house!”

 She leaned in, kissed him on the cheek and flounced back to her boyfriend. Derek turned and walked away, rubbing at his cheek when it hit him what Laura had meant.

“Oh _god!”_ he blushed. How had she even known he was going to Stiles’ house!?

 

~

Derek followed Stiles off the bus, before they crashed into Stiles’ house. Stiles was like a hurricane arriving through the door; his shoes were kicked off in the vague direction of the wall, making a loud ‘thud’ sound, then his bag and coat were dropped over the sofa before he collapsed backwards onto an armchair, legs splaying out in a truly obscene way. Stiles head tilted back and he let out a low groan.

“God, School was _hell_ ,” he whined.

Derek hung awkwardly chewing on his lip. Stiles sat up and blinked at him, “Dude, sit down, I’m not gonna bite.”

“Is your dad home?” Derek asked, sitting down on the couch.

“Nah, he’s on the late shift today,’ Stiles said, getting straight up to his feet. “C’mon then, bring your stuff, I’m gonna update that iPod of yours.”

“I just sat down!” Derek whined, but he got to his feet and followed Stiles up the stairs, pointedly not staring at Stiles ass as he did so. 

Stiles bedroom was incredibly… _Stiles-_ like. The room couldn’t have belonged to anyone else. Derek gingerly stepped in after Stiles, dropping his bag by the door. There was stuff _everywhere,_ a mixture of posters and wrist bands and concert tickets all strung up on his walls, with splattering of pictures of him and Scott, a few of him and Lydia, and one he spotted of what looked like him and his dad if the family resemblance was anything to go by. 

There was a unit on the back wall _full_ of music, large vinyl sleeves poking out of it, CD’s on another shelf, Derek could even spot a few cassette tapes but there wasn’t many of them. 

“Christ, you’re _such_ a hipster,” Derek joked, elbowing Stiles in the ribs. 

Stiles just ignored him, and headed over to the unit, skimming the albums before he found the one he wanted and pulling it out with a grin, “Look, dude, you’ll _love_ this.”

Derek smiled and plonked himself down on the deskchair, “Whatever you say, Stiles. “

 

~

It was two and half hours, two albums, one bag of Doritos (for Stiles) and a bowl of carrot sticks (for Derek) later, they decided that they should probably get something to eat. 

Stiles was disconnecting his iPod from the computer, and said, “I’ve got some veggie Lasagna in the fridge, I mean, sorry I’m trying to stop my dad eating too much meat, it’s not good for his cholesterol.” Stiles shrugged, “It’s pretty tasty though.”

“It sounds good,” Derek said, smiling genuinely at him. The doorbell suddenly went and Stiles head jerked up, frowning.

“Your dad?” Derek asked.

‘He wouldn’t ring the bell…” Stiles said, pushing himself up to his feet. Derek followed him out of the room and down the stairs. He peered through the peek hole, before opening it up while keeping the latch still on.

“Sorry, who are you?”

Derek heard a familiar sigh, “I’ve been lead to believe my son, Derek Hale is there?”

Stiles eyes widened, before he shut the door, took off the latch and opened it wide up to reveal Derek’s exasperated looking father standing on the doorstep.

“Uh, hey Dad?” Derek said nervously. 

“I gave you an extra hour because it’s your first boyfriend-“

“Daaaaaad, he’s not my boyfriend!” Derek hissed, blushing furiously.

“-Now if you get in the car now without a word I promise I’ll tell your mother you were at the library and _maybe_ you won’t get another week on your grounding.”

“You’re grounded?’ Stiles asked, eyebrows crinkling.

“You were serious?!” 

“Car. Now.” 

Derek sighed, shoulders slumping, before he grabbed his jacket off of the coat hooks, and his backpack up off the floor. He followed his dad out of the door and down towards the Camaro. He turned to wave to Stiles when he climbed into the car, and his dad just rolled his eyes. 

 

~

Derek, since he was confined to his room _anyway_ , he spent most of his evening on his laptop researching some of the bands that Stiles had put on his iPod.

He totally didn’t make up a playlist for Stiles.

He also didn’t spend three hours on it. 

Derek was maybe willing to admit he was getting a little bit of a crush on Stiles, if his playlist choices were anything to go by. Some of them were maybe a bit far, but it was hard to find songs that talked about crushes, okay? 

He didn’t write a letter asking him out, and then stuff it into his scrapbook along with the mixtape disk. 

Eventually at 2 am Derek shut down his laptop and crawled into bed. He couldn’t even bring himself to be mad about being grounded. 

 

~

Laura had done _something._

Derek wasn’t sure what, exactly she had done, all he knew was that after he got into her car she couldn’t stopped grinning.

“What?” he asked side eyeing her.

“Nothing,” she said with a smile, before reaching over and turning up the radio. 

Derek would need to watch that.

 

~

Stiles sat next to him again in Chemistry, Derek didn’t expect anything else really.

“So how bad were your parents last night?”

“Urgh, straight to my room, no dinner,” Derek groaned. “I’ve never been grounded before. It’s weird.”

Stiles barked out a laugh, “Seriously? You’ve _never_ been grounded?”

Derek shrugged, “They were always too busy trying to keep control of Laura and teaching Cora how to walk to worry about me too much, Plus I was pretty well behaved.”

“Well I’m glad to be the one to have corrupted you,” Stiles said with a wink.

God did he even realize what he was saying? Derek swallowed, and watched as a blush rose over Stiles cheeks. 

Stiles cleared his throat, blinking away and rubbing at his jaw, “Yeah well, whenever you’re done with this grounded thing, le’me know dude, don’t judge me but I _really_ wanna go see that film Drinking buddies.”

“Why don’t you go with Scott?” Derek asked.

Stiles blinked, “Oh, I just…”

“”No I didn’t mean like I didn’t want to go with you, but just, y’know, Scott’s your best bud…” Derek said quickly.

Stiles tilted his head, looking at him curiously, “Dude, tell me when you’re ungrounded.”

“Fine,” Derek said, smiling faintly, “I’ll tell you when I’m ungrounded.”

 

~

Stiles came parading into school on the Monday morning after his birthday and ran straight to Derek’s locker. 

“Guess what?” Stiles asked, slightly out of breath.

“Hmm,” Derek said leaning against the lockers, smiling slightly. “Uh… you passed your drivers test?”

Stiles shoulders slumped as he thrust out the brand new shiny card, “You take all the fun away.”

Derek grinned at Stiles, before taking the card form his extended hand and examining the picture, “The photo’s not that bad at least-“

“What, dude, are you crazy? I look crazy, the flash caught me by surprise and my eyes went pretty damn wide, also like my hair’s at this awkward length and I wasn’t allowed to wear my hat,” Stiles moaned, tugging his beanie down over his ears.

Derek rolled his eyes and handed back the card, “So when are you getting a car?”

“Already got one,” Stiles beamed proudly. “Dad got me a Jeep, she’s beautiful.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Derek sighed, leaning into his locker and pulling out a colorfully wrapped parcel. Stiles eyes brightened immediately.

“You got me a present?!” he asked incredibly.

“Well, duh,” Derek shrugged, but he was blushing beetroot and staring at his shoes. Stiles threw the wrapping paper to the ground, un-covering a vinyl record Derek had spent three hours searching for on the internet, along with a Green Lantern T-shirt. 

Stiles threw himself around Derek’s neck, hugging him tightly, “Dude, this is fuckin’ _awesome_ , I can’t believe you remembered.”

Derek winced, pulling away, “It was nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Still,” Stiles said, beaming uncontrollably, “Come over tonight and we can watch the Avengers and play this baby!” He said, waving the vinyl record.

Derek made a face, “Still grounded dude.”

“Urgh, I hate you,” Stiles said, pushing off of the locker. “I better get to class dude.”

Derek nodded, slamming his own locker door shut, “Me too, I’ll see you in chem.”

Stiles nodded, grinning, before he gave him a wave and took off down the corridor towards Scott.

 

~

Derek wasn’t quite sure when the tipping point for his and Stiles friendship had been, but Derek would have said they were almost verging onto _best_ friends. They ate lunch together every day, Stiles had started sitting next to him in History as well as chemistry, Derek would open his locker to find notes from Stiles stuffed in the gap and he was bugged almost daily about when he was gonna be ungrounded so that they could have Stiles (belated) Avengers marathon.

So Derek was pretty excited when a week after Stiles’ birthday, and two full weeks after his original grounding, his mom announced over breakfast that he was allowed to go out again.

“Yes!’ Derek grinned. 

Laura rolled her eyes, “Were are you even going to _go,_ nerd?”

Derek glared, “I’m not a nerd.”

“Pft,” Laura said airily. 

His Mom reached over and tapped her around the back of the head, “Laura be nice to your brother,” she scolded.

“Yeah Laura, be nice to Derek, he’s in _love,”_ Cora sing-songed from the other end of the table.

Derek froze, staring down at his plate. He heard Laura bark out a laugh, and Cora mimicked it.

“I’m not _in love_ ,” Derek snapped.

“ _Derek’s in looooove, Derek’s in looooove,”_ Cora sung happily. Laura was hooting with laughter now, while his mom and dad looked over the scene with thinly veiled amusement.

“Cora, shut _up!”_ Derek growled, standing up abruptly and sending his chair toppling to the ground. Derek was sure that it would’ve been rather intimidating if Laura hadn’t started laughing even _harder_ at that. 

“Mooooom,” Derek whined, turning and pouting slightly. His mom held up her hands.

“I’m not getting involved, now picK up your chair, Derek.”

“Yeah, pick up your chair, Derek!” Cora mimicked, before sticking her tongue out at the death glare Derek shot her with. 

His dad frowned at him over the newspaper, “Is it that Sheriff kid?”

“It’s no one, because I’m _not in love!”_ Derek yelled. 

 “No way, I won’t say I’m in love,” Laura sung slyly under her breath.

“Oh my god, you two are insufferable!” he said. “I’m gonna get myself ready for school”

He stormed from the room, just in time to hear Laura say; “It totally is.”

 

~

Stiles slid down next to him in the Cafeteria during lunch, accidentally shoving an elbow into Derek’s ribs as he did so. Derek ignored it.

“So,” Stiles said, picking up a spoonful of the gray goop that had been served to him and watched as it dripped down onto the plate. “Place your bets on what this used to be.”

“My money’s on a shoe,” Erica said glumly, prodding at her own food like it might grow legs and run off. “It’s definitely not food.”

“The cafeteria’s usually not that bad,” Boyd mused, but he was also looking at the spoonful of goop clinically. 

“Don’t do it, man,” Stiles said, wincing as Boyd opened his mouth. “No, no nononono- _Oh_ , you did it, yuck.”

Erica rolled her eyes as Boyd shrugged and picked up another spoonful and pops it into his mouth. “It’s not that bad,” he said.

Stiles dropped his spoon and pushed away the tray. “I think I’ll pass on the mystery mush,” he said, still eying the food with distrust.

Derek sighed, and grabbed his pack lunch bag, pulling out an apple, half a sandwich and a juice box before putting it firmly in front of Stiles, “Here, dude, have that. Go fuckin’ nuts.”

“Have I told you how much I like this whole ‘eat clean’ thing you’re doing?” Stiles said happily grabbing the juice box and piercing it with a straw. “Because I do, especially today.”

Derek ignored him as Stiles slurped down the juice noisily. Derek could feel his knee brushing his underneath the table, and he jerked away. It was bad enough that Laura and Cora knew about his crush; never mind _Stiles_ knowing.

Stiles turned and gave him a curious look, but Derek just kept his focus on the sandwich he’d prepared. 

He swore he could see Erica giving him a shit eating grin out of the corner of his eye but he ignored that too. 

“Oh!” Derek said after he finished his sandwich, “Guess what?”

“You… got an A in your Chemistry Lab?”

“You’re with me in chemistry,” Derek sighed.

“I know, if you got an A, then maybe I would’ve had a hope of at least getting a B,” Stiles explained. “I live in hope, my man, I live in hope.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, but Stiles just grinned and started to chew up the straw from his juice. “No, you idiot, I’m not grounded anymore!”

“What, really?!” Stiles said, straw falling from between his lips. “That’s fuckin’ _great_ news. You wanna come over after school?”

“Yeah, why not,” Derek shrugged. “I’ll text Laura a heads up.”

 

~

“No, that’s not how you do it!” Stiles said exasperatedly pushing Derek aside and grabbing the pan. “You’ve gotta shimmy the pancake over to the edge.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out from between his teeth and tilted the pan before tossing the pancake up into the air, “See?”

Derek glowered, as Stiles put the pancake down onto the pile of ready ones, he took the handle of the pan from Stiles outstretched hand and put a ladle of mix into the middle of the ban, before tilting the pan to spread it out as Stiles had shown him too.

“Better?” Derek asked through gritted teeth. 

Stiles nodded happily and slouched back against the countertop, “Much.”

Derek took a deep breath, shifting the pancake to the edge of the pan before he stepped back and flipped it into the air. The pancake twisting before landing back on the pan, uncooked side down.

“You did it!” Stiles grinned.

Derek rolled his eyes, “Don’t act so surprised, it’s flipping a pancake.”

“Still,” Stiles said. “C’mon, toss that onto the plate and let’s get to eating, dude.”

Derek complied, tossing the pancake onto Stiles pile before switching off the cooker and grabbing the plate whiles Stiles loaded his arms up with pancake toppings and they headed to the kitchen table. 

Derek fell a little more in love. 

 

~

Derek had no idea why they were parked in the forest just above the town, but Derek was sure it had something to do with the joints in Stiles bag that he had flashed him eagerly during lunch break.

“Look dude, have you ever been high before?’ Stiles argued. 

“Have you?” Derek retorted.

“No, that’s why I took us up here, look, we’ve got two blunts, I’ve got some sleeping bags in the back if we’re not up for driving back into town,’ Stiles informed him. “Warn your mom, tell her you’re at mine.”

Derek sighed and dug his phone out of the pocket, before texting his mom ‘ _@ Stiles’ house, staying overnight’_

Stiles grinned at him, before pulling out the sandwich bag with the joints as well as his lighter. 

“If your dad catches us out here you’re coming up with the excuse, I can  _not_  get arrested for doing pot with the Sheriffs son.”

Stiles waved his hand airily, “C’mon dude, California’s decriminalized weed and we’ve got two joints here; the most we’re getting would be a fine.”

“That  _you’re_ paying,” Derek added.

“Fine,” Stiles agreed with an eye roll before he slipped the joint between his lips. He grabbed a lighter, and lit up before taking a deep inhale.

He started coughing almost immediately, holding the joint out toward Derek. Derek took it, frowning at Stiles as he put a hand to his chest and resumed coughing. 

“Christ, this was stupid,” Derek sighed, leaning against the chair. Stiles’ coughing had finally subsided, and he grinned weakly, eyes watering.

“Try it, it’s good,” he rasped.

“You’re ridiculous,” Derek sighed, before he lifted the joint to his lips and took a significantly smaller puff. The smoke tickled and scratched his throat on the way down, and Derek wanted to cough it right back up again but he forced himself to keep it down. It tasted  _nasty_ , and was stale on his tongue, so he let out the mouthful of smoke and handed the joint back to Stiles.

The second puff went down significantly easier for Stiles, who exhaled with a giggle, “I can’t believe I’m getting fuckin’  _high._ I think I can feel it already dude.”

“No way,” Derek grinned, accepting another hit from the blunt. 

They sat in the car, slowly burning their way through the joint filling Stiles’ jeep with lazy smoke. Stiles grinned and leaned forward grabbing his iPod and flicking through the tracks.

Derek groaned when he recognized the music blasting through the speakers, before he ran a hand over his face, “Really? You’re playing Bob Marley? God, you’re such a hipster; could you get more cliché?”

“That’s an oxymoron,” Stiles informed him happily. “Hipsters avoid clichés like the plague.”

He stubbed the joint out into an old film spool case and dropped it back into the glove compartment, before he pushed his seat back so he was almost horizontal. Derek sighed happily and copied him.

“Are you hungry?” Stiles asked. “I feel like I’ve got the weed munchies already.”

Derek rolled his eyes, before throwing a hand behind him and feeling for a bag of Doritos which he handed to Stiles. Derek snickered as he watched Stiles happily dig into the bag of chips, smearing cheese dust all over his face

“Whu’?” Stiles demanded, mouth full of chips. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Derek sighed happily turning back to face the ceiling and lacing his hands behind is head. He could feel the hit now, swirling in his head, his thoughts going murky and everything around him seemed to almost…  _slow_ , all he could really focus on was the crunch of Stiles chips and the  _thud_  of his heart in his chest. 

Eventually the chips were tossed back out of reach, and they settled down in the chairs trading jokes and memories back and forth in the dark of the car. The only light was from the screen of the CD player, since it was so cloudy it blocked out the moon. Stiles blinked at the clock on the dash and sat up abruptly. 

‘Dude, it’s like 11 o’clock, are you sober again?”

Derek crinkled his brow, “Is sober the right word?”

“I’m taking that as a no then,” Stiles sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. “Looks like we’re sleeping here then.”

Derek shrugged as Stiles reached into the back and pulled out two sleeping bags dropping one onto Derek’s stomach before he yanked out his own one and shuffled into it. Derek frowned as he tucked his arms inside and started to wiggle and twist away.

“What  _are_  you doing?” Derek said.

Stiles just yanked his jeans out of the sleeping bag and tossed them onto the backseat. “Dude, I can’t sleep in pants, it’s wrong.”

“You’re wrong,” Derek mumbled, pulling open his own sleeping bag and diving in. He hesitated over pulling off his own pants, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Derek, you’ll be in a sleeping bag all night, I’m not gonna corrupt your virtue or whatever. It’s like pitch black anyway.”

Derek blushed, but he knew Stiles couldn’t see it in the dark of the car anyway so he reached down and unclipped his belt, shimmying out of his jeans, before pulling them out and throwing them into the back next to Stiles’. 

“Bow Chicka whoa whoa,” Stiles sung.

“You’re a dick,” Derek mumbled rolling onto his side. He could see Stiles profile cheekbones catching the moonlight, and god he was beautiful. Too beautiful for Derek, he was kidding himself if he thought he had a chance with him. 

“So I was wondering,” Stiles said eventually, when Derek was almost asleep.

“Uh?” Derek grunted.

“Have you, like, told your parents yet?”

Derek frowned, eyes flicking open, “What about?”

“Well, y’know…” Stiles said, gesturing wildly. It was too dark to see what he was actually doing with his hands but Derek could get the gist.

“They know I’m gay, they kinda figured it out.” 

Derek didn’t know how  _Stiles_  knew, but then he wasn’t exactly in the closet and while Erica was sworn to secrecy in regards to his crush, he knew people knew he was gay. 

Stiles frowned at him, “That’s all they know?”

“Well, yeah…?”

‘You’ve not told them?!”

“Told them  _what?!”_ Derek asked.

Stiles blinked, before rolling onto his back, “Ugh, you’re impossible. I get like you’re taking this slow and all that, but like you’re going  _backwards_ Derek.”

“I literally have  _no_ idea what you’re talking about,” Derek said, sitting up abruptly and rubbing the back of his head. 

Stiles sighed rolling over so he had his back to him. “Y’know what Derek, I’m tired, why don’t we just leave it.”

“I don’t want to just leave it,” Derek growled. 

Stiles ignored him.

“Stiles! Stiles I’m not leaving this, so why don’t you roll your stubborn ass back over and let’s be grown ups about this.”

Stiles sat bolt upright at that, face furious, “You wanna be grown-ups? Well let’s talk then, let’s talk about feelings.”

Derek’s stomach clenched,  _so he knew_ , he thought. “Let’s.”

“More specifically  _yours_ ,” Stiles said, reaching up to turn on the small car light and settling himself down cross-legged, arms folded defensively over his chest. “I’ve got all night.”

“What do you want me to say, Stiles?” Derek sighed, suddenly tired with the whole thing. He didn’t know  _what_ Stiles wanted, but being embarrassed wasn’t a priority on his to-do list that week.

“I want some fuckin’  _honesty_ ,” Stiles snapped. 

“Honesty? Okay, well how about this for honesty,” Derek snarled. “I think I’m falling in fuckin’  _love_  with you. I think about you all the time, I mean all I want to do is kiss you and hold your hand and-“

“Well why don’t you?”

“What?” Derek blinked.

“Derek, I’ve been trying to respect your boundaries after your letter, I mean, we’re both young, so y’know I thought I’d let you make the first move,” Stiles said, running a hand through his hair. “It’s been driving me  _crazy_ , I thought you didn’t like me-“

“What letter?” Derek blinked.

 “What letter?!” Stiles repeated hysterically. “God, Derek, the fucking letter and the mixtape you made me to ask me out?  _That_ letter? Ringing any bells?”

Derek was so confused, “What?!” he squawked, 

Stiles leaned forward and pulled open the glove compartment and pulled out a piece of paper, shoving it into Derek’s hand, raising an eyebrow at him. “Ringing any bells?”

Derek opened up the paper to see his own handwriting staring back at him. He blinked.

“I never gave this to you!” Derek yelped, head jerking up. “You weren’t meant to see this!”

Stiles frowned, “Well if I wasn’t meant to see it then why did you put it in my locker?!”

“I didn’t!” Derek insisted, before he froze. “Oh my god.”

“What?!” Stiles said, snatching back the letter from Derek.

“Laura,” Derek groaned, head slumping into his hands. “She found my scrapbook;  _she_ must’ve put it in your locker.”

Stiles looked like he’d been gutted.

“Oh.” He said softly.

“Shit,” Derek whispered.

Stiles let out a shaky laugh, “No dude, you don’t have to pretend like you like me or that. We’ll laugh about this in years to come; the month I thought we were dating.”

 Derek blinked, before he laughed softly, “You think I’d  _pretend_ to like you?! Stiles, just ‘cause I didn’t put that letter in your locker didn’t mean I didn’t write it, didn’t  _mean it._ Stiles I crushed on you for the entire summer, and it felt like you didn’t even notice me, then suddenly term started up and you’re inviting me around to your house and sitting next to me in chemistry, and like, I didn’t want to wreck that ‘cause of my silly crush.”

Stiles took in a deep breath, “Okay at one point we’re gonna need to sit down and work out exactly  _how_  you didn’t figure out we were dating the past month-“

“We didn’t even hold hands,” Derek interrupted. “Why would I think we were dating?”

“I was being respectful of your boundaries,” Stiles hissed, before he rolled his eyes and leaned back against the side of the car, “ _Anyway,_  we will sit down and discuss this turn of events thoroughly, mister, but not now, because _now_ , mister Hale, we are gonna make out.”

Derek raised his eyebrows, smirking, “What about respecting my boundaries?”

“Just tell me to stop,” Stiles said, leaning over the gearstick towards Derek.

Derek kept his eyes firmly on Stiles, as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Derek closed his eyes after a second of awkward eye contact before he ran his hands up and held onto Stiles’ jaw.

Stiles pulled away slowly, biting his lip as he took in a deep, shuddering breath.

‘God,” he sighed. “Right, sorry I’m just moving so the gear stick isn’t in the way. “

Derek blinked at him, before Stiles shuffled and stretched over the car, wiggling into Derek’s seat, knees bracketing his hips. “There. That’s better,”

Then they were kissing again, and suddenly it wasn’t just  _kissing_ , it was like proper kissing, and Derek’s hands were on Stiles hips, and Stiles hands were in his hair, and he had the wonderful/awful realisation that Stiles was just in his boxers and Derek was still in his sleeping bag, rapidly overheating.

Stiles bit down on Derek’s lower lip, before he let out a groan, “God Derek, the things I’ve waned to do to you.”

“Stiles, Stiles I’m roasting,” Derek moaned. “No seriously, get up a minute, I need out of the sleeping bag.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and lifted his hips, allowing Derek to shimmy out of the sleeping bag before he flops back down on top of him and starts to kiss down his neck, and oh god, they were moving so  _fast,_  but Derek wasn’t too sure he even cared.

Stiles leaned forward and sucked down on Derek’s neck,  _hard_ , and Derek let out a gasp, back arching and eyes flying open just in time-

Just in time to have a flash light shone in his eyes.

Derek swore, jerking up and taking Stiles with him as the flashlight was moved slightly and there was a tapping on the window.

“Fuck,” Stiles muttered, before he leaned over and started winding down the window, flinging himself off of Derek’s lap. “Uh, hi, Dad.”

Dad.

Fuck.

Stiles’ father.

Double Fuck.

Derek curled his knees up protectively as he gave a weak grin to the exasperated middle-aged man who was looking in the window at them. He gave a sniff.

 “Stiles, can I smell  _pot?!”_

“No of course not!” Stiles said immediately. “But if you could, would you not be proud of me not driving under the influence?”

The sheriff made a strangled noise, “Right, both of you, pants on and out of the car, Derek, I’m taking you home, Stiles, you are grounded-“

“But,  _Daaad!”_

  _“No butts._ No Derek butts either,” he added.

Stiles groaned, reaching over Derek to grab his jeans. “You think you’re so funny,” Stiles muttered furiously pulling on his pants before tumbling out the car. Derek got ready as quickly as he could and grabbed his phone, tumbling out after Stiles. 

“In the car Stiles.”

Stiles sighed and yanked open the back of the police car, before gesturing for Derek to get in. 

“Oh no you don’t, Derek you can sit up here with me,” Stiles father said, gesturing to the front passenger seat.

Derek gulped, before sliding into the car. The sheriff locked all the doors, and grinned. Stiles groaned from the back seat. “Dad you are ridiculous, stop scaring Derek, he looks like he’s about to piss himself.”

“Am not!” Derek snapped. The sheriff started up his car, driving back towards the town. 

Derek kept his eyes firmly on the road ahead of him, clenching his hands together.

“It would serve you both right if I were to take you down to the station right this second and book you for this! I  _should_ book you for this,” The Sheriff ranted; mostly to himself.

“Dad-“

“Don’t interrupt me Stiles,” he snapped, hands tightening on his grip on the wheel. Derek gulped, that was  _not_ the first impression he’d hoped for when meeting Stiles father for the first time. The Sheriff glanced at him out of the side of his eye, “So you must be the  _boyfriend.”_

He said boyfriend like it was a dirty word.

“Yes sir,” Derek stammered. 

“And do you usually do pot then, Derek?’

“No, first time tonight, honestly,” Derek stammered. “First and last, obviously.”

The sheriff nodded curtly, as he turned the car down towards Derek’s house, Derek vaguely wondered why he knew where his house was, but didn’t question it.

“Derek Hale,” The sheriff mused. “I’ve seen you older sister a lot, Laura.”

“Daaad,” Stiles moaned, but his father shot him a glare in the rearview mirror and Stiles promptly shut up. 

“Uh,” Derek laughed nervously, “Laura’s the rebel, of the family, I’m the good one.”

“I just caught you half naked with my  _underage son_ doing pot,” the Sheriff bit back. Derek swallowed as he pulled up outside his house.

“It’s not like he’s older than me, dad,” Stiles interrupted, grabbing onto the mesh between the front and back seats. “He’s underage too, and god we weren’t even doing anything!”

“Give me strength,” the Sheriff moaned, pinching his brow, before he opened up the car and slid out. Derek jumped out of the other side of the cruiser as his parents opened the front door to the house, his Mom in her dressing gown while his dad was shirtless.  _God._

 _“DEREK?!”_ His dad asked incredulously. “I saw the police car and thought it was Laura!”

Laura appeared behind him as if by magic; laughing hysterically, “Oh my god, Derek got picked up by the police.”

“Laura, it’s not funny,” his mom snipped. “Go back to bed.”

Laura sighed, before she turned around and flounced back up the stairs, dragging Cora with her. The Sheriff walked Derek up to his door, anger rolling off of him. 

“So you must be Derek’s parents,” he said. “I found  _this one_ , in the back of my son’s car half naked.”

Derek blushed to the tips of his ears as his mom’s jaw dropped.

_Please leave out the pot, please leave out the pot._

_“_ The car also smelled strongly of Marijuana.”

Derek was so fucked. 

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, it letting out a bleep to alert him to a new text. Derek winced as both his parents and Stiles’ father slowly turned to him. 

The phone continued to bleep, as someone barraged him with texts. 

“God, just answer it,” his dad said.

Derek blushed again, digging the phone out of his pocket to see 12 new texts from Stiles. He opened up the newest one, first and almost cracked the screen.

  _-I can’t stop thinking about your tongue._

Derek didn’t really care about being grounded all that much, so long as he didn’t get banned from seeing Stiles then he could cope.

“Oh my god, stop blushing and go to your room,” his dad sighed, pinching his brow. Derek ducked his head and pushed past, but was stopped abruptly by his mom.

He looked at her curiously, and she held out her hand. With a sigh he thrust the phone into it and she let him storm up to his room. He could hear his dad invite Sheriff Stilinski in for coffee when he was half way up the stairs.

He was so dead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Drug use: Stiles and Derek smoke a joint at the end of the Story  
> Underage : Stiles and Derek make out, both of them are in their boxers and T-shirts, they are both 16 at the time. 
> 
> Edited 06/10/14 - Noticed inconsistencies between their ages and the year group their in.
> 
> Hope you guys liked this, I have a [tumblr](http://captainscruffywolf.tumblr.com) dudes, Where I post drabbles occasionally :)


End file.
